


Fan Art: Her Dark Prince by Jeannenobunaga

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was asked to create this graphic by the author.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Her Dark Prince by Jeannenobunaga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TragedyYvetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/gifts).



> I was asked to create this graphic by the author.

_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**  

**This story is posted on AO3. You can read it here:[HER DARK PRINCE by Jeannenobunaga](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4397801)**

**Resources:**

Acid Green Dreams by Stock7000  
MMA FreeLikeFogo1 by Morgan MacAilis


End file.
